1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a dimmer and switch and, more particularly, to a wall-mountable dimmer and switch that have readily-replaceable actuator and face plate elements.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wall-mountable electrical controls are well known and in widespread use. In many cases, the control is a simple toggle switch that mounts in a wallbox and controls the on/off state of a light, or other electrically-powered device, or both. In other cases, the control in the wallbox is a dimmer, which can continuously vary power to a load, such as a lighting load or a motor.
A variety of face plate assemblies have been designed to cover the wallbox and wiring, while still permitting access to the electrical control. A plate with a rectangular slot is a simple configuration often used with a toggle switch. More complex configurations have been designed to serve various functional or aesthetic considerations.
An assembly for use with a push-button switch was disclosed in U.S. Pat No. 2,740,873, issued Apr. 3, 1956, to K. P. Cronk. That assembly comprises a backing plate, which supports an electrical switch, and a face plate, which covers and attached to the backing plate. The backing and face plates have openings to accommodate a button that operates the switch. The face plate is held in place on the backing plate by pins that are invisible for the exterior. A touch switch assembly that likewise has an invisible face plate moounting means was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,563,592, issued Jan. 7, 1986 to S. J. Yuhasz et al.
A push-button light switch sold under the "Jung"name, includes flexible snaps to connect with mating members on a cover plate/push button.
An assembly designed for use with a linear slide dimmer is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,835,343, issued May 30, 1989 to Graef et al., incorporated herein by reference. That application discloses a face plate designed for use with a "decorator" stype wallbox-mounted electrical control, which has an integral support plate with a shallow insulating escutcheon protruding from its front surface (i.e., the surface away from the wallbox).
Another linear slide dimmer assembly is the NOVA.RTM./ dimmer, sold by Lutron Electronics Co. That assembly includes a metal yoke that mounts to a wallbox, a slide that moves between rails on the yoke, and a face plate that has, on its back surface (facing the wallbox), snaps that mate with the rails. A multi-location Nova.RTM. dimmer (Model No. N-600ML) includes an electronic touch-switch whose actuator comprises part of the face plate.
A face plate assembly that has a three-part structure and that permits a face plate to be of a simple construction and to be mounted withou tools is disclosed in U.S. Pat No. 4,924,349, for a Face Plate Assembly for Electrical Devices, incorporated herein by reference.
A combination linear slide dimmer and switch (Neptune Preset) is sold by Lightolier Corp., Secaucus, NJ. The actuator slide knob moves up and down within an opening in the face plate, while maintaining contact with a stationary backing plate that is recessed behind the face plate. The knob connections to the dimmer pass around the edges of the backing plate. A push-button switch is mounted at the bottom of the face plate opening.